metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Pre 1930s Date unknown: Union of the "Wisemen's Committee". Foundation of a group called "The Philosophers". 1860s: (Exact Date Unknown): The End is born 1909: August 12th: Major Zero born. 1914: July 28th: Beginning of the First World War. 1917: November 7th: October Revolution occurs in Russia. Bolsheviks seize power as the Russian Provisional Government is overthrown. The Russian Civil War begins. 1918: November 11th: End of the First World War. 1922: Date unknown: The Boss is born. October 25th: Russian Civil War ends with a Bolshevik victory. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is born. The 1930s 1930s Date unknown: The last member of The Philosopher's Wisemen's Committee dies. Date unknown: Jack is born. 1933: January 30th: Adolf Hitler is elected Chancellor of Germany. Nazi Germany is born. 1936: May 15th: EVA is born. June 22nd: Para-Medic is born. 1939: August: Albert Einstein writes a letter to the 26th American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and requests the construction of the first atomic bomb. September 1st: Nazi Germany invades Poland. England and France declare war on Germany. World War II begins. November 11th: SIGINT is born. November 30th: The Soviet army tries to invade Finland, beginning the Winter War. The 1940s 1941: June 22nd: Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union. July: The Special Air Service of the British army is formed. Their motto, "Who Dares, Wins." December 7th: The Imperial Japanese Navy attacks Pearl Harbor. The United States declares war on Japan. December 9th: Adolf Hitler declares war on the United States of America 1942: August: The Manhattan Project begins. Otacon's grandfather is assigned to work on the project. August 21st: The German besiege the city of Stalingrad. December 2nd: Physicist Enrico Fermi splits an atom in a nuclear reactor for the very first time. Date unknown: The Boss sets up the Cobra Unit. 1943: February 2nd: The Battle of Stalingrad ends with a Soviet victory. 1944: June 6th (D-Day): The Allied Forces dispatch the Cobra Unit into Normandy. The Boss gives birth to Ocelot, The Sorrow is the father. The baby is eventually taken by The Philosophers. June 11th: USS Missouri commissioned. 1945: April 30th: The Red Army advances on Berlin. Adolf Hitler commits suicide. May 8th: Berlin falls to the Red Army. Germany surrenders; the Nazi party is abolished. July 16th: The first nuclear test, code-named "Trinity", is conducted. August 6th: Hiroshima is bombed. Otacon's father is born. August 9th: Nagasaki is bombed. August 15th: Japan surrenders. World War II ends; the Cold War begins. September 2nd: Vietnam declares independence. 1946: February 14th: ENIAC, the world's first computer, is unveiled. 1947: September: The Central Intelligence Agency is created. October 14th: Pilot Chuck Yeager breaks the sound barrier in the Bell X1. Date unknown: The Boss disbands the Cobra Unit. 1949: April 4th: NATO is formed. May: Germany is split up in East and West. August: The USSR tests their first nuclear bomb in Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan, and becomes the world's second nuclear force. October 1st: The Chinese Civil War ends in a Communist victory. The People's Republic of China is formed. The 1950s 1950: June 25th: Beginning of the Korean War. Date unknown: Jack becomes a student of The Boss. 1951: November 1st: The "Operation: Buster-Jangle (Dog)" nuclear test is conducted in Area 7 in Nevada, with army troops cooperating. The Boss is exposed to high level of radiation. 1952: June: The NSA is formed. Date unknown: Invention of the hydrogen bomb. 1953: April 25th: Watson and Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. June 27th: End of the Korean War. September 7th: Nikita Khrushchev becomes the First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. 1954: January: Secretary of State John Foster Dulles announces the New Look policy (the so-called "massive retaliation strategy"). January 21st: The USS Nautilus, the first nuclear-powered submarine, is launched. March 1st: The hydrogen bomb is tested in Bikini Atoll. Jack is rendered sterile after involvement in the testing. March 13th: The KGB (Committee for State Security) is formed. March 13th until May 7th: The Battle of Dien Bien Phu. 1955: 26 February: USS Missouri decommissioned and placed into the Pacific Reserve Fleet. April 18th: Albert Einstein dies, begging for the end of nuclear weapons. 1957: August: The Soviet Union successfully launches the first intercontinental ballistic missile. October 4th: USSR launches Sputnik I. 1958: February 1st: America launches its first satellite, the Explorer I. July 29th: NASA is established. Work doesn't begin until October 1st. 1959: January 1st: The Cuban Revolution. June 12th: The Boss abandons Jack on a mission without any explanation. October 6th: The Luna 3 takes pictures of the dark side of the moon. The 1960s 1960: May: The National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam is established. May 1st: A Lockheed U-2 aircraft enters Soviet airspace. It is shot down and crashes near Sverdlovsk. Date unknown: The Boss becomes the first unofficial person in space. Date unknown: Two NSA cryptanalysts, ADAM and EVA, defect to the Soviet Union. 1961: January 20th: John Fitzgerald Kennedy becomes the 35th President of the United States. February: America conducts the first tests with the Minutemen ICBMs. April 12th: The Vostok 1 is launched into space, making Yuri Gagarin the first human to officially travel into space. April 15th until April 19th: The Bay of Pigs Invasion. May 5th: Alan Shepard becomes the first American astronaut. August 13th: The construction of the Berlin Wall is started. September 21st: The American 5th Special Forces Group, the "Green Berets", is activated. Date unknown: President Kennedy falls into disfavor with The Philosophers. 1962: January: SEAL team 1 is commissioned in the Pacific fleet and SEAL team 2 is commissioned in the Atlantic fleet. February 20th: The Mercury Atlas 6 (Friendship 7) is launched, sending John Glenn into space. This is the first time an American travels in space. October 14th until November 20th: The Cuban Missile Crisis. December 14th: The Mariner 2 approaches Venus and starts scanning the planet, revealing it has cool clouds and an extremely hot surface. Date unknown: The Boss has a mission at Tselinoyarsk, being ordered to kill The Sorrow, her former lover. Date unknown: The United States begins production of the Davy Crockett nuclear missiles. Date unknown: The SS-1C "Scud B" missiles, designed by Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, are deployed. 1963: February: The United States and the Soviet Union sign the Hotline Agreement; a direct telephone connection is set up between the American and Soviet leaders. August 5th: The United Status, Great Britain and the Soviet Union sign the Partial Test Ban Treaty (PTBT) in the Kremlin. November 22nd: President Kennedy’s assassination. Lyndon B. Johnson becomes the 36th President of the United States. 1964: July 2nd: President Johnson signs the Civil Rights Act. August 2nd: The Gulf of Tonkin Incident. August 24th: Virtuous Mission. Jack is assigned the codename Naked Snake and infiltrates Tselinoyarsk to rescue Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. Snake and Ocelot meet for the first time. Sokolov divulges the existence of the Shagohod, a nuclear-equipped super-tank, to Snake. The Boss defects to the Soviet Union, kidnapping Sokolov and severely injuring Snake. Colonel Volgin fires a Davy Crockett into the OKB-754 research facility. Snake is extracted and placed in an Intensive Care Unit. The Virtuous Mission is a failure. August 30th: Operation Snake Eater. Naked Snake infiltrates Tselinoyarsk once again to rescue Sokolov, destroy the Shagohod, eliminate the Cobra Unit, Colonel Volgin and The Boss, and retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy. He meets up with EVA who has infiltrated Volgin's ranks, and she offers to help him out. September 2nd: Operation Snake Eater is a success. The Shagohod has been destroyed; the members of the Cobra Unit are dead. Colonel Volgin is fried by a bolt of lightning, and Naked Snake assassinates The Boss. EVA then betrays Snake by stealing the Philosophers' Legacy, and taking it back to China who she had secretly been working for all along. September: Naked Snake earns the title "Big Boss", but would leave FOX shortly thereafter and become a mercenary for hire. Date unknown: The Philosophers' Legacy that EVA had stolen turns out to be a fake. The real legacy was safely returned to the CIA in the hands of Ocelot, who was ADAM, the real agent who had infiltrated Volgin's ranks all along. September 21st: The first test flight of the XB-70, a heavy bombing airplane which can fly at Mach 3 speeds. October 12th: Three cosmonauts are sent into space aboard the Voshod 1. October 15th: Premier Khrushchev leaves his position. Leonid Brezhnev becomes Party First Secretary. October 16th: China successfully concludes its first tests of nuclear weaponry. 1965: Date unknown: SIGINT joins ARPA. He takes part in the development of ARPAnet, which would go online in 1969. 1966: Date unknown: The US government conducts a study on emergency medical treatment. The Department of Transportation lays the groundwork for the creation of the EMT system. Date unknown: Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, a child soldier, in Mozambique. After rescuing him he places him into a care facility, where he is later taken by The Philosophers for their Perfect Soldier project. 1968: Date unknown: EVA disappears to Hanoi. 1969: January 20th: Richard Nixon begins his term of office as the 37th American President. The 1970s 1970: Date unknown: Para-medic establishes the nation's first paramedic system in Seattle, Washington. Date unknown: Major Zero disbands the FOX unit with Big Boss. October: Members of the FOX unit, headed by Gene, start a revolt and taken over a base in South America known as La Peninsula de los Muertos where a new type of weapon based on the Shagohod is being developed. Big Boss has been charged with leading the revolt, despite the fact he had defected from the unit several years before hand. November 2nd: Big Boss is captured by members of FOX and meets Roy Campbell for the first time. Together, the pair set out to take down the FOX unit. Beginning of the San Hieronymo Takeover which continues on to the end of the year. Date unknown: Big Boss recruits old Vietnam comrade Python from FOX. Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, now a member of FOX, again in battle and recruits him. Big Boss and Roy Campbell meet Elisa for the first time, and they discover the plans for a new weapon: Metal Gear Date unknown: The San Hieronymo Takeover ends. Big Boss successfully destroys Metal Gear, with the help of Sokolov who came out of hiding. The FOX unit has been wiped out. Gene, leader of FOX, kills Elisa. Elisa sees that Big Boss' sons will "bring the world to ruin", and "save the world". Big Boss proceeds to kill Gene, who gives him the funds he had amassed for "Army's Heaven" Date unknown: The United States receives the missing half of The Philosopher's Legacy thanks to Ocelot. Major Zero forms The Patriots, dedicated to reuniting the world in honor of The Boss' final wishes. Ocelot joins the unit, but stays with the Soviet Union as an informant. Sigint, Para-Medic and Big Boss make up the rest of the organization. Zero proceeds to turn Big Boss into an idol and hero, to lead the world as a messiah like figure. 1971: Date unknown: Big Boss meets EVA in Hanoi and requests she join The Patriots, which she does. Date unknown: Big Boss officially establishes the FOXHOUND unit. 1972: June 17th: Beginning of the Watergate Scandal. Date unknown: Big Boss grows tired of Zero and his lust for power, and being nothing more than a puppet. Date unknown: Zero initiates, the Les Enfants Terribles project. Dr. Clark (aka Para-Medic) injects cells from Big Boss into the eggs of her Japanese Assistant and places the eggs into the womb of EVA. Date unknown: Nine months later, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake are born. Big Boss, infuriated, quits The Patriots and leaves America, leaving FOXHOUND behind him. EVA and Ocelot start to lose faith in the Patriots and Zero. 1974: August 9: President Richard Nixon resigns. Date unknown: NEST (Nuclear Emergency Support Team) is set up by President Gerald R. Ford to be "prepared to respond immediately to any type of radiological accident or incident anywhere in the world". 1975: Date unknown: Big Boss breaks Frank Jaeger out of a Vietnamese Prison Camp, and officially adopts him. 1979: December 27th: New Cold War begins with Soviet Union's invasion of Afghanistan. The 1980s 1980s: Mid '80s: Frank Jaeger adopts a young girl (Naomi) after murdering her parents. Big Boss escorts them both to the US with the last name "Hunter." Date unknown: Big Boss battles in various African civil wars. Date unknown:: Solidus Snake kills Raiden's parents and recruits him for the Liberian Civil War. He becomes an outstanding child soldier, earning nick-names like “White Devil” and “Jack the Ripper”. 1984: Date unknown: USS Missouri modernized and placed back in action. 1986: April: The Chernobyl accident showers the Romanenko family with radiation. Nastasha Romanenko vows the world to be free from nuclear weapons. 1987: Date unknown: Meryl Silverburgh is born. 1988: Date unknown: During the Winter Olympics, Frank Jaeger (under the alias "Frank Hunter") failed in an attempt to elope with Czech figure skater Gustava Heffner. 1989: Date unknown: Big Boss covertly resumes command of FOXHOUND. The 1990s 1990: Date unknown: After losing her parents, Nastasha Romanenko moves to the USA. Date unknown: Liquid Snake, working for the SAS at the time, is sent into the Gulf War to destroy mobile SCUD missile launchers. During the mission he becomes a prisoner of war and is declared missing in action. Date unknown: Big Boss’ adopted son, Frank Jaeger, joins FOXHOUND, under the command of his adoptive father. Jaeger is awarded with the title of "Fox," the highest ranking in FOXHOUND. 1991: January 17th until February 27th: The Gulf War. The American army injects their troops with a "Fight Gene", obtained when studying Big Boss. The side effects of these injections are disguised as "Gulf War Syndrome". 1992: Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko joins the DIA, where she meets Richard Ames, her future husband. 31st March: USS Missouri decommissioned for the second time, where it's placed in a museum in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. 1994: Date unknown: After years in captivity, Liquid Snake is freed by the US government, and returns to the United States. 1995: Date unknown: Solid Snake joins FOXHOUND, unaware that he is a clone of the squadron's commander, Big Boss. Date unknown: Operation: Intrude N312. The United States brokers FOXHOUND to infiltrate Outer Heaven. Big Boss, the commander of both FOXHOUND and, secretly Outer Heaven, sends in his most trusted soldier Gray Fox, to Outer Heaven as a military gesture. Gray Fox is captured by Outer Heaven forces. Date unknown: Operation: Intrude N313. FOXHOUND is forced to send in Solid Snake, a rookie agent, in a follow-up mission to Outer Heaven. Snake rescues Gray Fox, defeats Big Boss, and destroys Metal Gear TX-55. Date unknown: FOXHOUND second in command Roy Campbell is appointed commander-in-chief. Code name system is discarded. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko leaves the DIA to become a freelance analyst, and starts writing for assorted information and US Naval magazines. 1996: July 5th: Scientists in Scotland successfully manage to clone the somatic cell of a sheep. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko attends the Canberra, the world's first nationally hosted nuclear weapon abolition proposal committee. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko joins NEST (Nuclear Emergency Search Team) as a military and nuclear analysist. 1997: Date unknown: An uprising takes place in Central Asia and the Commonwealth of Independant States' army is sent in, but is defeated repeatedly by a band of mercenaries gathered from around the world. As a result, a democratic military regime, named Zanzibar Land, declares its independence. Beginning of The Mercenary War. 1999: Date unknown: Genius Czech bio-technologist Doctor Kio Marv creates "OILIX", a micro-bio-chemical that could refine high purity crude oil and petroleum. Date unknown: The Mercenary War continues. Zanzibar Land succeeds in becoming the only nuclear nation in the world, and begins invading neighboring countries at will. December 24th: Zanzibar Land Uprising: The Mercenary War officially ends. Solid Snake defeats Gray Fox, kills Big Boss and destroys Metal Gear D. Kio Marv is killed by Dr. Madnar, who attempts to kill Snake, before Snake defeats him. Snake vanishes and decides to live in the solitude of Alaska. Gray Fox’s body is taken by FOXHOUND medical chief Dr. Clark for gene therapy experiments. The immolated remains of Big Boss are retrieved by The Patriots who induce him into a coma using nanomachines. The 2000s Early/Late 2000's: Date unknown: Zero, after losing his faith in humanity, commissions the development of four neural AI's, and a head AI to inherit The Patriots from him. The four AI's are codenamed GW, TJ, AL and TD and the head AI known as JD. 2000: Date unknown: Liquid Snake joins FOXHOUND as the leader of the field combat team. Date unknown: Ocelot joins FOXHOUND to serve under Liquid Snake, having had respect for his father, Big Boss, at a younger age. Date unknown: Naomi Hunter joins the FOXHOUND medical staff, and begins DNA therapy research and experiments on soldiers. January 1st: Millennium Bug: The Patriots spread a "data filter" worldwide, disguised as a software fix to impede the impact of the flaw in various computer systems. 2001: January 20th: George Sears (a.k.a. Solidus Snake) is appointed as the 43rd American President. 2003: Date unknown: Dr. Clark (aka Para-Medic) dies in a lab explosion caused by a revived Gray Fox, who manages to escape. Naomi Hunter covers the incident and takes over Dr. Clark's job. This event was planned by EVA and Ocelot as part of their plan to eliminate the three remaining members of the Patriots (the other two being Sigint and Zero). 2004: Date unknown: Peter Stillman attempts to disarm a bomb planted in a famous church. He fails, and everyone else in the church and in a nearby playground dies in the explosion. Unable to face the victims' families, he later claims that he lost his leg in the explosion and had it replaced with a prosthesis. 2005: Late February: Shadow Moses incident. FOXHOUND is "disbanded"; the remaining renegade members are all killed by Solid Snake, with the exception of Decoy Octopus who is killed by the FOXDIE Virus created by Naomi Hunter, and Revolver Ocelot, who escapes. The DARPA Chief Donald Anderson died by torture from Revolver Ocelot who claimed it was an accident, when really it was because he was Sigint, a member of The Patriots. The President of ARMSTech Kenneth Baker was also killed by the FOXDIE Virus, as well as the majority of the GENOME Army. Solid Snake meets Hal Emmerich (Otacon) and Meryl Silverburgh for the first time. Gray Fox, with his new exo-skeleton, battles Snake and is defeated. He is eventually killed by Liquid Snake. Solid Snake destroys Metal Gear REX. Liquid Snake is eventually killed by FOXDIE. Snake leaves with Meryl in an attempt to start a new life. March: George Sears (Solidus Snake) "resigns" as President. He is replaced by James Johnson. Date unknown: Solid Snake leaves Meryl Silverburgh with no explenation. Date unknown: Naomi Hunter is placed into a high security prison. She is later broken out by Liquid Ocelot... Date unknown: Ocelot and Sergei Gurlukovich spread the data for Metal Gear REX on the black market. Soon, every nation, military outfit & DotCom owns a pirated version of the weapon. Late 2005/Early 2006: Date unknown: In Lyon, Ocelot has Liquid Snake's arm grafted in place of the one Gray Fox cut off at Shadow Moses. Unknown to Ocelot, Liquid Snake pre-arranged his arm being grafted to Ocelot, a spirit medium, in order for him to gain control of his body posthumously. Date unknown: Nastasha Romanenko publishes her book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth in order to expose the truth behind the incident. It becomes a best seller. 2006: Date unknown: Solid Snake and Otacon found Philanthropy, in order to put a stop to the construction of Metal Gear derivatives. Nastasha Romanenko donates half her profits from her book to their cause. 2006/2007: Date unknown: Solid Snake is kidnapped by an unknown group, possibly The Patriots, and forced to participate in a VR Simulation unknowingly. Snake, with the help of Otacon, manages to defeat the terrorists. Afterwards, Snake has his memory erased. Date unknown: Jack (Raiden) is kidnapped and forced through the same VR Simulation that Snake was forced through. Any information on this is currently unavailable. 2007: April 30th: Jack (Raiden) and Rose meet each other for the first time. August 8th: The Tanker Incident. Solid Snake infiltrates the USS Discovery in order to take photographs of Metal Gear RAY, to leak onto the internet. Snake meets Olga Gurlukovich for the first time. Ocelot then hi-jacks RAY, murders Scott Dolph and Sergei Gurlukovich, sinks the tanker and is then taken over for the first time by Liquid Snake, thus creating a new entity Liquid Ocelot. Philanthropy, blamed for the incident, go underground and fake Snake's death. 2008: Date unknown: Olga Gurlukovich gives birth to Sunny Gurlukovich, who is kidnapped by the Patriots. October: Dead Cell is caught in a surprise attack, losing two of its key members (Chinaman and Old Boy). Only Fatman, Fortune and Vamp survived. 2009: April 29th: The Manhattan Incident. Sons of Liberty uprising. Raiden and Solid Snake infiltrate the Big Shell separately. Raiden is unknowingly being used as the guinea pig in the Patriots' S3 Plan in order to provide complex data for one of their AI's (namely GW). Raiden is variously assisted and opposed by both Snake and the new Cyborg Ninja (actually (Olga Gurlukovich). The deaths of Fatman, Emma Emmerich, Olga Gurlukovich, Richard Ames, Peter Stillman and the 44th President of the USA, James Johnson. Vamp is also killed for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th time, all at the hands of Raiden. April 30th: Arsenal Gear emerges. Fortune is murdered by Revolver Ocelot who becomes Liquid Ocelot once more immediately afterward who then steals Metal Gear RAY. Arsenal Gear crashes into Manhattan, stopping at Federal Hall. Solidus Snake dies after being defeated by Raiden. Otacon finds out that the original Wisemen’s Committee has been dead for almost 100 years, and that one members was also one of the top financial backers of Philanthropy. Date unknown: Liquid Ocelot retrieves GW from Arsenal Gear. The 2010s Late 2009/Early 2010: Date unknown: Rosemary has Raiden’s baby, but tells Raiden she had a miscarriage. After Raiden leaves her, she pretends to be married to Roy Campbell to keep her baby safe. Early 2010's: Date Unknown: Revolver Ocelot has Liquid Snakes arm removed from his body as part of a plot to rescue Big Boss' remains and free him. He then uses extreme psychotherapy to "become" Liquid Snake. 2010: Date Unknown: With restrictions on military intervention in foreign countries easing, the need for Private Military Companies grows in number. The United States actively enlist PMC Troops. 2011: Date unknown: Raiden infiltrates a hideout belonging to The Patriots with the help of the Paradise Lost army, in order to rescue Sunny, Olga's daughter. After rescuing her, he hands her over to Solid Snake and Otacon so they can keep her safe and Raiden proceeds into hiding. In exchange for her location the leader of Paradise Lost, Big Mama (aka EVA requests he finds the remains of Big Boss. Date unknown: Worldwide demands for PMCs increase, with disputes intensifying. The five largest PMCs are run by a single mother company known as Outer Heaven, run by Liquid Ocelot. Date unknown: ArmsTech Security implement the SOP system, which allows governments to keep check on all soldiers engaged in combat action. PMCs intensify even more. 2012: Date unknown: Raiden captured by the Patriots, who badly injured him and fitted him with a cybernetic outfit like the one worn by Gray Fox as part of their Exoskeletal Enhancement project. Date unknown: Raiden rescued by Big Mama and Paradise Lost who help rid him of nanomachines and eventually they find the corpse of Big Boss. 2014: Date unknown: The Patriots release info on Big Boss, including the case file for Operation Snake Eater and CQC. Solid Snake decides to lift his self-imposed ban on CQC, and begins using it again. Date unknown: Solid Snake, now a recluse suffering from accelerated aging, is unofficially requested by Roy Campbell to take down Liquid Ocelot who has been spotted in the Middle East. He accepts, along with Otacon. Date unknown: Solid Snake infiltrates the Middle East, where he meets Drebin for the first time and later sees Meryl Silverburgh and her Rat Patrol. He later infiltrates Liquid Ocelot's PMC camp where Liquid conducts the first of his tests to disable the SOP system, 'causing all soldiers in the camp to become disoriented, and some even driven to the brink of insanity. Snake, only mildly affected, is rescued by Johnny Sasaki, who was not affected. Date unknown: Solid Snake and Otacon receive an encrypted message from Naomi Hunter insisting they come rescue her from Liquid Ocelot. Date unknown: Solid Snake infiltrates South America in order to rescue Naomi Hunter. Death of Laughing Octopus. Vamps 5th death at the hands of Snake, and 6th at the hands of Raiden. Liquid Ocelot activates the second of his tests to disable the SOP system, which again causes all his PMC soldiers to become disorientated, who is now attempting to control SOP, instead of disabling it. Snake successfully rescues Naomi and escapes with her and an injured Raiden. Date unknown: Naomi Hunter reveals that Solid Snake and Liquid Snake aren't exact DNA copies of their father, which is why Liquid's SOP tests aren't working, as it requires Big Boss' DNA to properly be accessed. A badly injured Raiden tells Solid Snake to find Big Mama in Eastern Europe as she has Big Boss' remains, and asks that they also find Dr. Madnar, who can help heal him. Otacon and Naomi form a close relationship. Category:EventsCategory:YearsCategory:Featured Articles